Familiar Phases
by Sitting on the Event Horizon
Summary: Twenty five phases, twenty five stories of familiars summoned to Helkagania, and one void mage who had summoned them all - Louise Valliere.


Hi, Fortune Hunter here coming back (but not for long) to Fanfiction Net just to upload a set of one-shots for Familiar of Zero.

Like what was said in the summary, this is just the first of twenty-five one shots about the alternative familiars that would be called upon by Louise Valliere.

Unlike the other stories of this type in the crossover section, this collection is more of a hodgepodge of various characters from anime, manga, cartoons, video games, comics, live action series, and books. All of these characters are owned by their respective owners, of course.

For example, in this chapter, Charlene Mcgee is a character of Mr. Stephen King and Familiar of Zero is under the ownership of Noburu Yamaguchi, Nana Mochizuki and Media Factory for the light novels and manga respectively and Studio J.C. for the anime.

Familiars that would be summoned in this collection would range from not too powerful physically to uber-powerful beings (or mecha) that would run over the various enemies in this anime without much damage to themselves.

They would also range from well-known characters to those that have to be googled just to be known.

So without further ado, let's us start the Familiar Phases with...

* * *

**Phase One**: **A Fiery Familiar**

Charlene McGee was furtively biking past a street sign that said – 10th Street and Dorion Avenue, a black van screeching in her wake. Thankfully for her, it was a Sunday and traffic was very light at that particular time of day.

'Pendleton is too small a town for even for the Shop,' the blonde child had thought as she had taken a left at the large building with Pendleton Grain Growers painted in red on its white wall near the top as fast as she could pedal. 'I guess it's time for Plan B then."

Charlie had only spent five months in Pendleton, Oregon after being taken in the United States Witness Protection Program following her interview with Rolling Stones magazine.

Even then, it was enough for her to know various escape routes and shortcuts, something that she was thankful at the moment.

She did not know that the government had learned of the Shop's shenanigans after the incident at Manderville's farm and again at Shop headquarters, but were told by the powers that be to ignore the incidents.

Charlie had only known about it after a congressional hearing was made immediately after the article had seen the light of day and thus was given a more grueling and comprehensive interview by the Federal Marshalls in their New York City branch office.

She was then put in the witness protection program with the Pendleton Federal Marshalls had been alternated on keeping an eye on her for the past months in the sleepy town within the southeastern part of Oregon.

Five months of looking over her shoulder only to see if her guardian angels were still on the ball.

Back to the present, the Ford Club Wagon van had also turned left, its all-terrain tires screeching its pain and its body nearly falling over at the sudden turn before smoke from the rear wheels that were spinning widely as the full power from the Ford 385 engine were transferred to it.

It was still too late though as the bike had crossed the railway tracks on Emigrant Avenue just before the freight train painted in yellow with a red line on its bottom had passed it.

The van's driver had slammed his gloved palms on the steering wheel in frustration before turning back seeing that its target had escaped during the train's passing.

A later comb of the town by both Federal Marshals and Shop agents had ended in the same conclusion – Charlene McGee, the eight year old Firestarter was gone...without a trace.

Their only clue was the hard to believe testimonies of some witnesses in the area that saw a greenish portal swallow a red bike and its small blonde rider before disappearing altogether.

-oOo-

Meanwhile in another world, a green haired student was telling her light brown-haired classmate. "Hey, isn't today the second year's initiation rite?"

The brunette had answered with a wide smile. "Yeah, the annual Springtime Familiar Summoning."

"I wonder what kind of familiars they would summon?" The brunette was saying while her light green eyes had found a classmate of hers talking with her best friend. The guy seemed to be complimenting the latter girl's twin tails.

"Well, there's the usual mouse, cat, owls, and sometimes a dog or two."

Before the brunette could nod in agreement, the green haired girl had flipped her brown hood away from her shoulder then continued. "Then there are the lesser common ones like basilisks and bugbears, but personally, I like hawks and tigers better."

"I agree with you on that one, Susanna." The brunette said with a quiet giggle as she too had fixed her brown hood. "Of course, there are also the rare ones like dragons or Griffons and that awesome manticore some bigwig official had summoned as her familiar."

"Yeah, but that reminds me." Susanna was saying as she had opened her school books for a moment as she had also remembered about their quiz in Basic Magic. "Wasn't there a problematic student this year?"

"Yup, and she's even the youngest daughter of the bigwig you just mentioned."

"No way, they're actually related?!"

"Hey, calm down." The brunette was saying as she had suddenly covered the other student's mouth with her hand. "She could have heard us, Angelique especially with that outburst of yours."

"Sorry, but I can't believe that girl from the Valliere family would be a total zero."

"They don't call her Louise the Zero for nothing, you know."

"True, but shouldn't that girl just give up if she can't cast a single spell correctly."

"She can't," Susanna said with a shake of her head. "Louise is just too stubborn for that. We'll just have to pray to the Founder that she wouldn't screw this up big time. Brimir knows how important this particular summoning would be for her and for the Valliere clan."

"Well, let's just wait and find out."

-oOo-

Elsewhere in the school, a blonde second year named Montmorency Margarita la Fere de Montmorency had just finished chanting – "…heed my summoning and bring forth my familiar."

A puff of smoke that coincided with something that sounded like poof later, a green bullfrog had appeared in front of Montmorency's feet.

The blonde mage had picked it up to name it as well as showing it to the pleased instructor – Jean Colbert.

The bald-headed instructor had written something in the book he held (possibly a class record) with a feather quill. "Very good, Miss Montmorency. It seems that your element is water, correct?"

"Yes, Instructor." Montmorency said firmly while pointedly ignoring the ruckus that her childhood friend and part-time boyfriend Guiche de Gramont was making within the crowd made of her classmates and other third year students.

The summoning of familiars had continued on with the rest of the class with varying results – a transfer student from Germania named Kirche Augusta Federica Von Anhalt Zerbst had summoned for herself, a fire salamander that she had named Flame, and a giant mole named Belldandy was summoned by Guiche to Montmorency's mixed feelings of smugness and embarrassment.

Yet the real surprise seemed to be the summoned familiar of yet another transfer student, this time from a wind/water triangle class mage from Gallia named Tabitha. Her familiar is a rhythm dragon that she had named Sylphid.

After an hour and a half, there was only one more name to be called – Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere.

The aforementioned mage – a rather short girl with pink hair that curls at the ends had come forth from her comfortable place in the back of the crowd. Louise had put a brave front as she walked to the space in front of the instructor, her eyes looking ahead and her chin up.

Yet inside, she was trembling at the fear that she would make a mistake once again. Something that always happens when she makes an incantation; with the result being an explosion and a lot of smoke.

Forcibly pushing those terrible thoughts away by exhaling them through her mouth, Louise had pulled out her wand through her left hand and said.

"My name is Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere. Pentagon of the five elemental powers; heed my summoning, and bring forth my familiar."

While Louise was chanting, a symbol of a star within a circle that was bounded by a slightly bigger circle with strange characters lining up in the space between the two circles' edges.

A second had passed before a large column of smoke seemed to have covered the courtyard that was partly dispersed by an explosion of sorts.

After the smoke had dissipated or was blown away, a small figure was lying on the ground next to a strange red vehicle with two wheels (a bicycle).

Louise quickly ran to the sprawled figure and turned it around so that she could see its face. The face of a cherub that she had seen in some history books was what Louise had seen.

'I hope she's alright,' The pink haired mage was mentally saying to her own self as she had carefully studied the young girl's small body. 'Strange clothes, but she could have been from another country. She also seems to be breathing, that's good to know.'

"Miss Valliere, what had happened here?" Instructor Colbert said as he had approached the sitting mage in front of her newly summoned familiar. He had the contraption as he called it sent to his laboratory on another part of the Academy grounds.

The crowd nearby was just too shocked to even tease the so-called Zero upon seeing the child now lying on Louise's lap.

"Shh…" Louise said in response with her right forefinger between her lips before adding in a softer tone of voice. "She's still asleep, Instructor. So I'll have to bring her to my room before I complete the ritual and make a pact with her."

"I'm sorry, but I think it is better that we do not continue with the ritual." Colbert had replied with equally hushed tones.

"But I've heard that once you had summoned a familiar, there is no repeat."

"Yes, but summoning a child is something that no one wanted to happen for obvious reasons." Colbert said with a pained expression as if he had battled with himself for the given judgment call. "I do not want to think about it but it would seem that your summoning was made in error."

"No," Louise answered a little louder. "Even if she is a child, I had still summoned her. The only thing that will change is how I treat her. In short, she would still be my servant, but I will also be her guardian as well as mistress."

In the midst of the argument, the blonde girl had woken up. She then rubbed her eyes to clear the thin-film off her bluish eyes.

Seeing the older girl and a much older man looking back at her had made the girl panic a bit, it was then that Colbert had felt something that was immediately out-of-place – a certain kind of warmth that came from the girl even though she did not have a wand on her hand.

Louise then spoke up to calm the girl down yet in the girl's ears nothing came except gibberish.

The confused child then ceased in using her powers on the man and looked at the girl in confusion and curiosity after getting her powers under control with a wooden bucket full of water nearby that a gardener had forgotten to take before the ceremony.

The bucket had lost about a quarter of its contents to the surprise of the students standing near it.

Seeing the little girl's confused and scared expression, the kind instructor had made a translation spell before bracing himself for the feeling of heat that he had felt earlier.

"What happened?" The young lassie was saying as she sat up and looked around, her fear slowly coming back along with her fearsome power. "Where am I?"

"You are in the Tristanian Academy of Magic, child." Colbert replied, happy that the translation spell had worked so well. "So what is your name?"

The child was startled to realize that she could understand the man and be understood as well. "I-I'm Charlene Roberta McGee, Sir but you can call me Charlie."

"Isn't Charlie like a boy's name?" said a high-pitched voice from Charlie's left. This had gotten the girl to look to the said direction to see a pretty older girl with her slightly rounded face framed by wavy pink hair.

'Wait, pink hair?! Did she dye it or something?' The young blonde had suddenly realized in panic. 'What kind of place is this?'

"Answer me…please." The voice said after a beat.

"Uh yeah, but I'm a tomboy at heart anyway." Charlie replied with a bit of hesitation, her mind still trying to make sense of what she was seeing. "So who are you again?"

"I'm Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere, but just call me Louise," the pink haired teen answered with a warm smile. 'I wonder what was that I felt earlier. It seems to me that someone had conjured a fire spell of some sort but no one besides a square mage could have that much control over it.'

"Louise," the child said slowly as if getting her tongue to get used to it. "It sounds kinda boyish now that I think about it."

"Well, that's because I'm a bit of a tomboy at heart as well." Louise then replied before both she and Charlie had shared a laugh that had gotten everyone look at them in shock.

Never had they seen Louise this happy as she was either frowning at her latest gaffe in magic or smirking in pride after acing her quizzes or exams.

It was as if the child had replaced their Louise with an imposter that laughs at what would usually set her off. In their minds, this is one special familiar that Louise the Zero had summoned all right.

"Instructor Colbert, please allow me to continue with the ritual." Louise said with imploring eyes at the older man.

Turning to the young child, she then explained. "I'll now make you into my familiar which I will explain later. This is the only way I could keep you from harm's way, do you understand?"

"Yes," Charlie had answered with a little nod. "Will it hurt?"

"A little."

Colbert then made his own decision even though he would still have to consult the headmaster about it. "Yes, I approve your request."

Louise then got her arms behind the younger girl and pulled Charlie to her. The girl was very much surprised at this and asked why she was being embraced.

"Well, making a contract requires a bit of physical contact between you and me." Louise was saying as she had raised her wand in her right hand. "Remember, from here on, I will protect you and that's a promise."

"Ok."

Louise then placed the tip of the wand on the girl's head while also kissing her left cheek.

For Charlie, she never felt this much warmth since Irvine and Norma Manders had hugged her more than six months in the past.

This was followed by a searing pain in her left hand that made her shake her said hand vigorously in order to remove it.

In response, Louise had hugged Charlie harder while telling her words of encouragement and love.

Soon, the pain in the younger girl's hand had gone away, and a series of strange letters was seen marked on Charlie's hands.

"What are these?" The young pyrokinetic was saying after seeing the new marks on her hands after Louise had let her go.

"They're runes, Charlie." The older girl said as she and her new familiar had stood up. "They are proof that you are now under my supervision as my familiar and I am your mistress."

"But there are no such things in America," Charlie cried out.

"Well wherever this Ahm-her-hikha is, I kind of wish to be there with you too as your guardian instead." Louise told her in a near whisper.

In a louder voice, she added after giving Charlie a quick wink. "This is Helkagania, Charlene and I am now your mistress."

"Your wish is my command then, mistress." Charlie replied upon learning that Louise was only making appearances to fool her classmates while actually trying to be her guardian in private.

-oOo-

The next day, in another courtyard (Vestri Court), Charlie was facing an Earth noble who had challenged her to a duel after calling him a playboy for dating one girl when he was already the girlfriend of another after accidentally finding out about it.

A fat second year student named Malicorne de Granple had been kind enough to show her the way since her mistress was still dealing with an older second year student named Kirche Augusta Von Anhalt Zerbst for teasing her about taking care of a child.

The honey-skinned Germanian had gotten Louise's ire by saying that the pink-haired mage could not even take of a little girl as she could not even cast a magic spell correctly.

"I'm giving you one last chance to surrender, child." The noble named Guiche de Gramont, or Guiche the Bronze as his runic name, would tell you was telling his small opponent who was standing on one side of the courtyard.

"No, I hate men that play with young women's hearts." Charlie had shouted in return, earning cheers from the female students including Guiche's girlfriend – Montmorency.

Seeing that even his own girlfriend was cheering the impudent waif in front of him, the Earth mage then said with a bit of a smirk. "Little girl, you are much too young to understand true love."

"Actually, she's old enough to call a spade a spade." A familiar voice had said from within the crowd. "Try again, Guiche."

"Humph, since you like to use your cuteness against me, I now make the first move." Guiche said as he had pulled out his red rose from his vest, only to drop it like a hot potato.

The said rose then immediately burst into flames before it would even hit the ground, making the audience gasp at the suddenness of the whole event.

"You were saying," the young blonde said while slightly pushing her power in Guiche's direction. Guiche could then feel a sudden increase in temperature around his booted feet and quickly raised his hands in surrender before his shoes would be caught on fire.

"Enough, I never thought that a mere child like you could wield such magic even without a wand." The older blond said while dropping to the colder ground in a faint. "I surrender."

"Now tell Charlie you're sorry, Guiche." Louise, who was standing behind her ward and ready to enter the battle at any time, said with a proud smile at Charlie. "And actually mean it for once."

"I'm sorry, Charlene." Guiche said as he had kneeled in front of the diminutive familiar who had directed her power to a used water trough that Louise had requested earlier to be brought to the courtyard near Charlie by some hired help. "I didn't mean to tell you off."

"I can't hear you," Louise had said in a sing-song voice while Charlie could not help but laugh at how pathetic her opponent was looking after getting her power to back off through the water trough that Louise had asked earlier to within Charlie's line of sight.

"I said I'm sorry." Guiche had repeated in a louder voice, loud enough to be heard across the courtyard.

"Good," The pink haired mage said as she had put a hand on her ward's right shoulder. "Next time, if you would harm even one strand of hair of my familiar, you'll be dealing with me. Understand?"

"Yes, Louise."

"Good boy," Louise said as she had led her familiar back to her room for a quick change of clothes while Guiche had shakily stood up with Montmorency attending to him. "I'm glad that we understand each other, Gramont."

-oOo-

About a few days after the Gramont incident, a certain carriage had left the Academy of Magic. Its passenger was Siesta, who was made to become a certain Court member's maid (in truth, she was to become his newest concubine).

In fact, due to her knowledge of Charlie McGee's secret mental abilities, Siesta was being considered to be the young pyrokenetic's governess as said pyrokenetic was now considered a noble herself due to her powers.

Thus, the fact that the maid was taken by Count Mott before an agreement on her new job was made, had galvanized the Royal Court into action.

The agreement was finalized by nightfall but the given duty to actually bring the new governess back to Academy had fallen to a certain duo that could force the Count to relinquish his claims.

As soon as the letter had arrived in the Academy, Osmond had given Louise permission to ride to the Mott's mansion with Charlie and bring back Siesta.

-oOo-

After arriving at the mansion, two burly guards in heavy armor had challenged the diminutive mage and her younger companion.

"Go back home, kids." One of the guards said with his spear held in a lax way thus its leaning toward the visitor's direction. "Count Mott does not allow visitors this time of night."

"Well, this scroll tells otherwise." Louise retorted as a blue rhythm dragon had landed behind the white horse that Louise and Charlie had ridden in. "I need to speak with your lord unless you want the Royal Guard to do it for me."

"You're-" The guard, who read the given scroll, had paled at the words written. "You may pass."

"What's with the…what the hell!?" The other guard had exclaimed as he saw the neatly written words in the scroll complete with the Princess' and her mother's signature before it was returned to the pink haired mage.

Louise did admonish the other guard for swearing in front of a minor before continuing on her way with her familiar/ward, Kirche, and Tabitha.

The latter two teens was impressed with how much of a big sister Louise was turning out to be.

As soon as Mott had seen the scroll in his study, his face had gone deathly pale at the scroll's contents. He did not have much of a choice; it was either return Siesta back to the Academy where she would become Charlie's governess or loses everything and be jailed for the next ten years for tricking the Royal Court.

The three young women had a tearful reunion with Siesta being caught in the middle. As insurance, Kirche had surrendered her heirloom book that was revealed to be a pornographic magazine.

One could guess how many pairs of hands were placed on Charlie's eyes that night along with one pair that was actually placed on both Louise's and Tabitha's as well.

The ride home was still joyful though as it was a mission accomplished. The child did ask her mistress on why there were two moons in the sky and Louise had answered as best as she could.

-oOo-

Three days later, in which Siesta was now serving both Louise and Charlie and actually enjoying it, a certain armored carriage had arrived in the Tristanian Academy of Magic.

The Academy's staff had warmly accepted the carriage's passenger before the said passenger had excused herself to go take a powder.

The said hooded person had gotten up the stairs towards a room where her childhood friend was staying. Said childhood friend was discussing on what her familiar would be doing to wow the audience of the upcoming Summoned Familiar Exhibition.

After knocking the door thrice, she was surprised to see a blonde child no more than eight or nine years of age looking back and up at her after the door was opened.

'I never believed that Louise's familiar could be so beautiful,' the stranger had thought. 'Then again, she's much too young to fulfill her role of protecting my friend.'

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Charlie said while studying the person in front of her.

"I'm a friend of your guardian, Charlene McGee."

Hearing the answer, Louise had immediately stood up from the edge of her bed and pulled the stranger to it before slamming the door and locking it.

The said action had somehow flown the hood from its usual place and revealed the head and face that it hid.

"Your Highness?!" Louise had immediately gone down on her knees and motioned the puzzled pyrokenetic to do the same. "I'm terribly sorry to have manhandled you like that. Please forgive me."

"No, it's alright." Princess Henrietta de Tristain replied as she had smoothed her dress and hair. "I was only surprised at how strong you've become since the last time we've met, very protective too with regards to Charlene here."

"So you are the Princess that Miss Louise had talked about?" Charlie then said upon realizing who their guest was.

"That's me."

"She did not tell that you are beautiful as well as humble," the blonde added with a smile.

"I can say the same for both of you," Henrietta replied just as a series of knocks was heard from the door.

It was Charlie who had opened the door, revealing Siesta who was carrying a tray filled with sandwiches and orange juice. She was about to kneel when Henrietta had told her not to and place the tray on the table instead.

In addition, the princess had told both mage and familiar to stand up and sit beside her on the bed along with the maid.

The aforementioned three girls had done so before Henrietta had told them about her father dying thus her being the new head of Tristain along with her childhood memories with Louise. All four were also enjoying the given snacks and drinks.

In response, Louise had told the other two persons in the room about Henrietta being the only royal that was not stuck up like those of some other countries she could mention. Henrietta had taken offense to this only to be reminded that it was true.

Even then hearing both Siesta and Charlie laugh without a care in the world was having a positive effect on the nobles especially the Princess. It is this carefree environment that she craves to beat the sadness and stress of ruling a country.

Henrietta did not stay long, but she did give some suggestions on using Charlie's powers to do some parlor tricks. Charlie had thought it was a good idea as she could use it to hone her powers even more.

Eventually, Louise had given her approval to the other three girls' delight.

-oOo-

The day (or night) of the Exhibition of Familiars had finally arrived with both Louise and Charlie now ready with a routine to wow their audience.

Siesta had gone back to serving the students and faculty along with the newly arrived special guests. For most of the show, both mage and familiar had sat on the front row holding on to their stage props.

The show was a mixed bag of familiars doing amazing feats or just the same-old tricks that their masters had taught them.

A few examples was Montmorency's frog familiar doing a dance while its mistress was playing the violin, Guiche's giant mole familiar lounging around along with her master (said familiar still give Charlie goose bumps now and then as she had never seen a mole that big), and Kirche's fire salamander (Flame) that blew a few flames in the audience to prove its innate ability.

The only thing that did wow the audience was Tabitha's exhibition. Her rhythm dragon, named Sylphid had taken off in a flap of wings and made a few loops and rolls in the air.

The whole exhibition had ended with a standing ovation from the audience; even the other presenters had stood up and clapped at the amazing feat.

Finally, it was Louise's turn and there were a few disparaging remarks coming from the audience that was quickly silenced.

Seeing that the audience was ready, Louise then pulled out a few items from the rucksack that she was holding – rolled up canvass with a picture of a bull's-eye on one side, a feather, a small rubber ball, and finally, a small block of wood.

"So what are those things for?" Kirche had called from her seat in the front row beside Tabitha. "You'll have Charlie juggle them?"

A few polite laughs were made from the audience upon seeing the little girl's cross expression that was sure to heat things up… in a literal sense, that is.

"No, but you'll see." Louise replied with a taunting smile while bringing her ward a bit closer to her.

After letting Charlie go, Louise then swallowed her fear and said in a loud voice. "Ladies and Gentlemen, my familiar Charlene McGee and I will perform some parlor tricks for your amusement."

Turning to her ward, the pink haired mage then softly added. "Let's get this show on the road, Charlie."

"Yes, Miss Louise."

"And here we go," Louise shouted as she had picked up the block of wood. "First up, we have this piece of wood that will break up in mid-air."

Surprised murmurs were heard from the crowd as the mage had thrown the said piece of wood into the air.

Charlie then pushed her powers a little with as much precision as she could; thankfully the various lights in the courtyard had provided her with more than enough illumination.

And sure enough, the block had split evenly into two with a chink and without a single whiff of smoke before the two parts had landed clattering on the wooden stage in different directions.

The silence was defeating for the two performers before the audience had erupted in a second standing ovation.

Kirche had to pick up her jaw that seemed to have fallen into the ground while Sylphid seemed to have teleported from her place in the back to in front of the surprised duo and engulfed them in her version of a bear hug.

It had taken Tabitha's order to get the female rhythm dragon to let go of the now suffocating duo before they pass out.

"Wait a minute, that was just the first part of this act, we still have three more to go." Louise had cried before her stunned audience.

"There are three more?!"

"Um, yes." Charlie answered rather meekly. "We still had not done the tricks with the ball, the feather, and the target yet."

"I think those particular acts would be better done in front of a smaller and older audience," Osmond said as he had stood up to award the winners of the exhibition contest. "Right, Your Highness?"

"Oh definitely," Henrietta replied above the sea of relieved sighs from the audience. Everyone else was already feeling either jealous or scared of Charlie because of her powers.

This was why Osmond had quickly announced the winners of the aforementioned contest – Tabitha and Louise. All three humans and one dragon had enjoyed the given soufflé made by the head chef – Marteau.

It was then that Louise had noticed that Charlie was trying to hide a yawn and thus had decided that it was time for them to sleep.

They were joined by Siesta as they made their way towards the central tower. Henrietta would have joined them but she was forced to talk with the faculty over some issues.

Along the way, the trio had crossed the Void tower on their way back due to the other pathway being blocked by the throng of people.

Charlie had immediately sensed that something was wrong as a hand had tried to grab all three of them. She had pushed her fiery power in the hopes of stinging the giant hand as the trio jumped to safety.

The plan did not work as the stone hand had melted a bit at the heat that emanated from the young blonde.

Siesta then pointed to the figure on the golem's shoulders where Louise had aimed her fireball. The fireball had missed and thus managed to crack the magically reinforced wall instead.

The green haired thief then had her golem break the wall with its remaining fist before getting in. By the time that she got out with a strange cylinder, the golem had melted into muddy goo that the girls had run away from.

'How did that golem melt so fast?' The thief- Fouquet the Crumbling Earth was thinking as she had brought out her wand with her right hand. She was not able to cast another golem spell when she was hit by the back-blast of another fireball after she had dropped her wand.

Fouquet's final thoughts for the night were on how her wand gotten so hot so quickly without turning into ash. She was arrested by the Musketeers with some help from Tabitha and Sylphid who had caught her in mid-air.

Charlie had gotten her powers under her control with a fully filled barrel of water nearby, the steam being given off being a sign that her powers were slowly dissipating.

-oOo-

Princess Henrietta had gotten the trio of Charlie, Louise, and Siesta to investigate a certain town to see if a noble was abusing his powers in a small village and even gave them a permit to do it.

After arriving at the village, Louise was escorted by her companions to a dress shop for a change of clothes.

The void mage was not that convinced that her new clothes - a brown sleeveless dress that went down to her ankles, a silver necklace with a clam on it, a Tudor bonnet, and white sandals on her feet, would be not be that good even though she still looked good on it.

As for Siesta, she was wearing worn a blue blouse, a light green skirt, and her Mary Janes along with white socks which was her travel wear.

As for Charlie, she was wearing a white blouse and black pant combination with Mary Janes, gray socks, and a black Tudor Bonnet on her head. The child did complain that she looked like a boy, only for her mistress and governess to reply that she looked really cute with them on.

The three-headed straight for the Enchanted Fairy Tavern where Siesta's uncle was managing the said business.

It was a meeting that both Louise and Charlie would have rather forgotten if it were up to them though.

I mean picture this – a guy, who looks like a wrestler with a tank top and what seemed to be cycling shorts, acts like he is a mademoiselle (a woman) and was even proud of it as his orders to his staff were of any indication. Plus the tank top is pink, go figure.

Then again, a lead singer of a famous rock group had worn (and acted) something like that so I would not complain that much and neither would our heroines.

Anyway, the man, woman…whatever, had agreed for the three girls to work in the tavern with Louise and Siesta being waitresses (in order to compete for a special maid uniform and get some extra cash) and Charlie cleaning the dishes. Notice that there are no child labor laws in Helkagania…yet.

Our Firestarter did not mind as she did the same thing back in Tashmore Pond, but this time she was being paid for it.

After a few days, the noble that the trio was ordered to shadow, had arrived with his bodyguards. Louise's spirits had risen with the fact that they could now end their mission as she had chosen to serve the overweight noble and his goons.

But as everyone knows by now, the best laid plans tend to go awry and Louise's was no exception.

Long story short, the jerk of a noble had tried to molest both mage and maid which led to a foot in the face and a shouted threat from the aforementioned noble to close the whole business down.

All of a sudden, the prepared turkey had blown up while the pitchers of wine had their contents simply evaporated. A secondary explosion had knocked out the guards who had reacted upon the "attack".

Seeing the demonstration of power by the diminutive familiar along with the parchment in Louise's left hand and the still glowing wand on her right hand, the noble (a tax collector) had given up and was escorted to the Palace by the newly arrived Musketeers.

Louise had won the Enchanted Fairy Bustier, because the familiar is the extension of his/her master/mistress and thus Charlie had unknowingly given the pink haired mage the biggest tip of them all.

They spent the next two days getting even more cash for two horses and some new clothes for Charlie. Jessica herself had adored Charlie and thus was a mainstay in the shopping adventure before work.

-oOo-

A few days after the errant tax collector was apprehended, a supposed date for Montmorency was thwarted when Guiche had given her drink to a tired Siesta who had just finished practicing her swordsmanship with the rusty (and talking sword) called Derflinger.

The main reason that Siesta had been given the sword by Louise was to offer her a weapon to fight with once the three of them would be caught in an ambush. The sword itself is as long as its current owner's arm and twice as heavy.

Charlie was also given a short sword that seemed to activate the runes when she practices with it. She and her mistress had visited Colbert who had explained that the runes were for the Gandlfr - a familiar of the void mages.

He then added that despite her young age, Charlie is already someone to be respected and that is further reinforced by the fact that she could now wield any weapon used for combat with ease and the knowledge to use them.

Going back to the story, the maid had agreed quickly since she had remembered stories about girls being raped and killed in fields at night by boisterous and reckless brigands that roam such fields before being caught by the King's forces.

Thus, Montmorency had gotten Charlie to spend the night in her room before leaving in the morning with some of her friends to retrieve the antidote.

Montmorency did owe the child that much and she also did not want to be the first Helkaganian to be spontaneously combusted by an angry Firestarter because her mistress/guardian as well as her governess were doing things that the teen would rather tell her when she is older.

Oh course, that dubious title would be later given to a man who had forced the little girl's hand in a case of classic pride goes before the fall. But then, I would be getting ahead of myself so let us leave that for later.

Charlie was for the most part confused but she still forgave the older blonde for telling her as close to the truth as possible.

-oOo-

The next morning had found Guiche being jealous of a little brat getting most of his girlfriend's attention as Charlie was sitting in front of the blonde water mage.

It was only because of Gimli and Reynald who had tagged along on Montmorency's request that he was sufficiently cowed into not actually harming the little girl; not that Guiche could actually do so without running to the nearest river or lake with his pants on fire.

The quintet had ridden for a good six hours (give or take, a ten minute break now and then) before arriving at their destination – Lagdorian Lake.

Thanks to Guiche's attempts to out-do the little imp, as he called the Firestarter, he had stopped too late upon seeing that the water had risen much higher than he would have expected.

Cue sudden stop of horse and resulting splash of the blond Earth mage into the drink.

"Hey, I need some help here." Guiche yelled at his friends up the hill as he had splashed around while his steed had gotten a needed drink of water. "I'm drowning here, you know."

With a sigh of disgust, both young men had dismounted their steeds to pull their friend out of the water before he does drown.

Both girls had also dismounted from their horse and tied the said steeds to the nearest tree. After pulling a wet Guiche out of the water, the group had made camp and fed and given water to their tired steeds.

This was why only one of them was seen in his underwear before sunset to the older girl's amusement, his clothes being dried by the bonfire made in the clearing where the group had stopped.

After having dinner, Montmorency stood up and said. "Everyone stay where you are. I'll now ask the Water Spirit for the antidote."

After saying that, the blonde mage then walked as close to the water as she dared and summoned her familiar – Robin.

Montmorency then pricked her right forefinger before let a drop of blood fall onto Robin and added. "Take it to the Water Spirit, she will remember me."

With that command in mind, Robin then hopped into the water and carried the drop of blood to the Water Spirit.

About ten minutes later, some bubbling could be seen in the water surface near the hill where the humans had camped. This was followed a thirty foot column of water had risen from the lake and transformed into a figure of a naked woman, that looks suspiciously like Montmorency.

Montmorency was thinking of closing Charlie's eyes upon seeing the giant figure emerge from the column but thought better of it as she said. "I am Montmorency Margarita La Fère de Montmorency, a water mage belonging to a family, which has a lasting pact with you. If you remember anything of my blood, please answer me in a way we can understand."

"Yes, I remember you. I remember the liquid that flows through your body." The spirit replied with an eerie and disembodied voice. "It has been fifty-two moons since we have last met each other."

"I am glad you had remembered, Water Spirit." The water mage said while trying not to think of kicking the boy's collective backsides for looking at the spirit with interest, it was an image of her grown up body after all. "May we request for a Spirit's Tears?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot comply with that request, Lonely One."

"But why?" This time, it was Charlie who had spoken up while being held back by the men. "I just wanted Miss Siesta to come back to her senses. Is that too much to ask?"

Montmorency was about to reprimand the child when they heard chuckling from somewhere. They then realized that it was coming from the Water Spirit itself.

"No, it is not Little One." The Water Spirit said in reply. "But since you have come all the way here to acquire a portion of ourselves, we have a little task for you."

"Name it," Reynald then said eager to finish the quest and go to sleep. "We'll do it."

The other members of the group had looked at the orange haired young man oddly, before looking back at the towering figure of water before them.

"I have been attacked recently by your kind after having raised the water around this lake and I am getting tired."

"So you want us to stop your attackers?" This time, it was Gimli's turn to speak.

"Yes, in return I will give you the Spirit's Tear."

"Done."

-oOo-

Later that night, a pair of hooded figures had approached the lake from the northwestern part. Both were sensed by Charlie's precognition ability before and thus plans were made for the ambush.

The fight was not that long as fireballs and icicles had collided in mid-air with more icicles being blown away by gusts of wind. Brass golems had also played a vital role in getting the hooded figures' attention.

Finally, a sleep spell had gotten the two hooded figures down to the ground.

The aforementioned figures were later revealed to be Kirche and Tabitha who had left for Tabitha's hometown a week earlier.

After a second summoning of the Water Spirit, matters were cleared between the humans and the said spirit. The water spirit had agreed to return the waters from the lake only if the humans could return the Ring of Advari to it.

A second contract was made and shaken upon with the group now forced to find the ring.

-oOo-

It only had been a few weeks after the Water Spirit incident when Fate had given our heroes a clue on where the coveted magical artifact had been.

It all started when Henrietta had visited Louise's room late at night with a personal request – delivering a letter to the Prince of Albion – Wales.

Louise had agreed to the proposal as both Seista and Charlie could defend her as well as themselves from bandits along the way. Both Guiche and Montmorency, who were listening by the door, had also asked to be included in the mission.

Both blonds were given permission and the mission immediately had gotten underway the next morning.

-oOo-

The small group of four teens and one child was surprised by the entrance of Louise's fiancé and captain of the Griffin Knights - Viscount Jean-Jacques Francis de Wardes.

In Charlie's eyes, Wardes had reminded her too much of John Rainbird and thus did not trust him at all. In fact, she had stayed for much of the overland trip with Siesta rather than Louise who was with Jean instead.

Louise was pained to see her fiancé and her ward act like strangers as she had wished that they would be friendlier to each other. It was not to be though as Wardes had gotten the others distracted with some help from his ally - Louganville while he had taken his drugged fiancée on the airship bound for Albion during their stay in the air port town of La Rochelle.

Somehow, Charlie and the others had arrived in the church where Prince Wales and his men were hiding to face the Griffon Knight-Errant the day after.

It was later learned that Belldandy's special ability of burrowing a hole ANYWHERE in Helkagania had helped the little familiar and her allies arrive in the church in time.

Wardes was very much displeased that all of his plans would be ruined by a girl who did not even reach puberty and her slightly older friends.

Thus, he had just conjured a lightning spell to fire on the foursome when he felt his sword-wand (a rapier) suddenly become hot. The spell was evaded just in time by the teens who had jumped on either side with Guiche carrying Charlie as he had jumped to the right.

Wardes had dropped the said weapon out of necessity and had drawn a knife out his right leg sheath. With it, he had held poor Louise (who had just come to her senses) hostage.

The errant knight had never expected that he would be flung to the stone wall after feeling his arm holding the pink haired teen to be burning. Then, before he would have used the knife as a temporary wand, Jean Wardes was turned into a human torch.

He had writhed and rolled on the carpeted floor, causing it to catch fire before Siesta had finally ended his misery with Derflinger.

Seeing that the church interior was burnt and its painted brick walls covered in soot much later, Wales had given Charlie a scroll detailing his answer.

He also told the young child and her newly awakened mistress that he and Henrietta could never be together until Albion was finally freed from Reconquista's hands before leading his men to another hideout.

The group had left with a heavy heart along with Kirche and Tabitha who had picked them up, yet they still understood why he said what he had told Charlie.

For Wales, as with any noble in Helkagania and sometimes even on Earth, duty comes before everything…even love.

-oOo-

It took a week for Henrietta to finish grieving for her cousin and fiancé who had died valiantly in battle over a particularly bloody assault in Londonium five days after delivering his message.

The plan was well made, but it did not account the sudden appearance of strange monsters that had trapped the revolutionaries in the forests and killed them off.

Since then, Henrietta was mostly distraught and needed the support of her subjects to continue her reign.

It was also the time when Professor Colbert had come upon a discovery – he had found a map leading to the Dragon Raiment, a legendary dragon that had appeared decades ago during the bi-annual double solar eclipse.

Louise had joined him along with her familiar and Siesta since they needed a vacation of sorts from their failed mission.

The foursome had gone to Tarbes, a town in western Tristania surrounded by mountains. Above and below them, were the usual suspects that loved to follow their friends on their adventures - Guiche, Kirche, Montmorency, and Tabitha. The girls had ridden Sylphid and the lone male on his familiar- Belldandy.

The two groups had met in the caves of the mountain past Tarbes having followed separate accessible routes, one of them on a cliff.

It was a meeting that almost did not go well if Louise had not calmed his familiar (and herself) down quickly, Charlie was ready to roast the others with her abilities if not for the soft command from her master to stand down.

From there, the group had continued on to the valley past the cave into the lush valley where a hanger like structure was seen further in.

Upon reaching the said structure, they had come upon a large stone tablet with something written in an unfamiliar language.

It was Siesta who was barely able to decipher the chiseled symbols to come up with the meaning of the symbols given – "Here lies Navy Ensign Sasaki Takeo who now rests in another world".

"That is the name of my great-grandfather," Siesta was saying to the group. "The story within our family was that he had come from the sky in a dragon's raiment."

"Well, let's open this lock to see this raiment." Colbert then said as he had opened the lock with a bit of his magic.

After the hanger doors were opened to each side, the group then went inside the hanger and examined the large vehicle inside.

"This is the Dragon's Raiment?" The child had spoken up as she saw the whole airplane that was under the shine of the light coming through the opened doors along with those from the holes in the roof.

"Yes, it is."

"It reminds of something my history teacher had shown me in class," Charlie then said with her left forefinger and thumb rubbing her chin in thought as she stood in front of the plane.

While waiting for the child to finish thinking, the rest had studied the machine before them. Colbert had actually gotten on top of footholds to get right on top of the tight cockpit in order to look at it further.

In the midst of examining the plane that would be soon become pivotal to the balance of power to Helkagania, Charlie finally shouted. "I got it. It's called a Zero Fighter."

"Zero fighter?!"

"Well, that's what my teacher called it." Charlie said with an apologetic glance at her mistress and guardian. "Miss Louise, I'm not even making fun of you or anything."

"I know you're not, Charlie." Louise said with a sincere smile that had washed away her own dissatisfaction at the given name. "It is strange on why they had called a dragon or what seemed to be a dragon that way."

"Me too," The young blonde replied as she had hugged the older teen. "You know Professor; it would be hard to move this to the Academy assuming that we have to do so."

"Ah, but we have someone who could help us." Colbert said with a bright smile as he had ruffled the child's hair. "He'll be here tonight."

Everyone had to laugh at the suddenly confused child's face after hearing the answer and both Siesta and Louise had actually knelt, hugged, and cooed their charge at how cute she was looking at that very moment.

-oOo-

After Headmaster Osmand had arrived with a large wagon that was towed by eight horses, the plane was placed gently before everyone had spent the night in Tarbes.

They were welcomed by the community and Siesta especially had become a minor celebrity being a governess of a famous familiar along with her master.

Osmond did try to do some molesting on the young girls if not for the other visitors' successful efforts in keeping him out of trouble.

The ride back home was as peaceful as it could be with Louise riding her horse along with Siesta and Charlie as they had played outrider with Slyphid flying above them.

It was around noon when they had arrived at the Academy, even then Colbert had gotten help from Charlie because of her Gandalfr powers could aid him in fixing the craft.

Of course, neither Louise nor Siesta would leave the child alone with him. The other girls had also helped out when they were free. Even Sylphid could be counted on to help keep them company.

-oOo-

The day after, Louise was called to an assembly by the headmaster about an incoming invasion by Reconquista who had taken over Albion.

Siesta was just as busy preparing snacks for the boys who had helped Colbert's little project for a chance to get a better grade, I guess.

By sundown, Louise had come to the hanger where her ward was staying along with her governess.

"Miss Louise, what's wrong?" Charlie was saying after a Siesta was finished scrubbing her dirty face with a washcloth.

"Let's go," Louise said with a sad smile. "I meant both of you."

The pink haired void mage then led both her ward and her governess to her room. All three were quiet as they trudged up the stairs and walked through the hallways.

As soon as the three had entered Louise's room, the pink haired mage had locked the door and flopped down on the four-poster bed.

"Louise, I can tell that this is serious so please let us know." Siesta was saying as she sat down on Louise's right side and leaned closer to the slightly younger girl. "If the rumors are true about the upcoming invasion, both Charlie and I will fight alongside you."

"That's the problem," Louise said with a bit of whine as she turned over in the bed. "I don't want you two to be hurt just because I'll join the Princess in a war."

"Whether you like or not, we'll still join you." Charlie finally said after being silent for so long as she sat down on Louise's now right side. "The three of us are pretty much family now."

"That we are," Louise finally said as she had brought the other girls close to her and in effect getting all of them to lie in bed. "So tomorrow morning, we'll all get the Dragon's Raiment in tip-top shape so we can join the battle…in the air."

"But for now, let us all sleep here in this bed." Louise then added with a blush. "I could use the company."

"Sure."

Siesta then left the room before returning with a bag while both Charlie and Louise had changed to their bed-clothes. The now governess had followed suit and all three of them had slept the night cuddling each other.

-oOo-

The next few days were spent preparing for the coming invasion. The second year male students were drafted in the Tristanian Army while the girls were sent home. Only two second year students had done neither – Kirche and Tabitha since they were from other countries.

Both girls had used their time productively by supervising Charlie as the child continued to give her support in readying the fighter aircraft for battle.

Siesta had continued to serve snacks and was also taught on how to pilot the craft since she was the only one who could reach the controls easily. Colbert had made the cockpit a little larger (with some fire magic and additional elbow grease) and had even added two more seats for both Louise and Charlie who would be there with her.

The days were grueling especially to the governess since she was not only helping in bringing snacks to the pit crew but was also being taught on how to fly the plane.

The training and maintenance were worth it though come the day of the dual eclipse, the anticipated date of the invasion.

For Tristain, the day of reckoning was coming closer with each passing hour and until that day comes, they could only prepare and wait.

-oOo-

Finally, the day of the dual eclipse had come and with it, the threat of invasion from Albion. The night before had the Palace issue an evacuation order to the town of Tarbes that was the nearest town to Albion.

Princess Henrietta de Tristain had announced that it is in the fields surrounding Tarbes would be the battleground where Tristain itself would make a stand.

She then added that the enemy forces be engaged as far from the capital as possible lest they be put in a difficult position because of the townspeople's presence and be forced to surrender.

This was why she herself would lead the army and not stay in the palace, her presence would galvanize the army to fight to death if necessary to defend their country.

Back in the Academy, the Three Heroes of Tristain, as Louise, Siesta, and Charlie had now become known as stories of their adventures had spread like wildfire among the nobility and commoner folk alike, were also readying for their foray into the battlefield.

With them were Colbert, Kirche, and Tabitha who had chosen to stay behind to keep watch over the Academy during the invasion.

By nine in the morning, three airships of the line of Albion's naval fleet had arrived to engage the ships of Tristain and make a breakthrough for the other ships to continue the invasion.

The Tristanian Army and Navy were ready for them though as they were positioned further east from the now vacated town.

Tarbes itself was being potshot from above to weed out the Tristanian forces hiding within it to make sure that the accompanying landing ships would have no problems upon its arrival near the town.

The townspeople could only watch in dismay from their positions of safety in the mountains. Many had cried and a few had cursed the invaders for destroying their homes for no clear reason.

Siesta's father, a farmer and councilman under the kind noble who had served as its fief, was worried for his daughter as does his wife.

The fact that she could now fight with a two-handed magical sword alongside the youngest Valliere daughter and her ward that is comparable to a square level mage in terms of control and power does little to assuage their anxieties.

By nine-fifteen in the morning, Henrietta had issued the order (that was passed along the line) to attack the ships while they were abusing their ammunition on the town.

Soon after, magic and cannonballs had crisscrossed the sky over Tarbes. Dragons and Griffiths had mixed it up in middle aged versions of dogfights across the sky, their riders trying to dislodge or kill the other.

It was about this time that the trio of heroes had gotten their aircraft fully armed and fueled and ready to go.

"Professor, could you please spin the propeller?" Charlie was telling the older man, as all three girls were already strapped to their seats and Siesta was starting the engine.

"Of course," Colbert replied as he had casted a wind spell at the propeller making it spin rapidly. "I wish you luck."

"Thanks, Professor." Louise replied over the roar of the newly started airplane. "We'll need it."

Siesta then pulled the throttle causing the engines to roar as it had strained to pull the plane across the courtyard and into the sky. Too bad, the courtyard was not built with airplanes in mind as it was just too short for takeoff.

"Oh Founder help us," both Siesta and Louise were yelling in unison with Charlie making the Sign of the Cross and mumbling the Lord's Prayer.

It was to their good fortune that Tabitha was there and with a strong wind spell, she had lifted the airplane clear of the wall. She and Kirche then followed the three aviators with Slyphid's help.

The propeller driven fighter then roared its way towards the battlefield, its occupants hoping that they were not too late.

-oOo-

The battle had just reached its first hour and already casualties from both sides were mounting. Fouquet's golem was wreaking havoc on the foot soldiers before Guiche was forced to hold it off through his golems.

It was only when the sound of plane's engines along with the explosion as one of the golem's legs had broken off making it fall down on the ground had gotten their attention.

The three mages composed of Guiche, Kirche, and Tabitha had later finished it off by using Alchemy to turn rose petals into oil before it was ignited by Kirche's flame.

The Dragon's Raiment had passed them by wagging its wings before soaring further up to deal death to the dragons still in the sky.

After dealing with the dragons, Louise's eyes had gone blank. This had prompted Derflinger to tell them to go as close to the ships as possible and brace themselves for the shock waves to come.

He had also told Charlie to use her powers in conjunction with Louise's on the ships to end the invasion.

Charlie complied as a locus of power had emanated from Louise's wand tip and engulfed the three ships along with the landing crafts that were coming back towards their former positions.

The result was all ships had literally gone down in flames and had even killed most of the soldiers that had landed nearby, the rest of the army had run in any direction to avoid getting squished or burned and were thus killed or captured by Tristain's forces.

One of those unfortunately killed was Cromwell, who had gone down to personally lead his forces to victory, and the Ring of Advarri was taken from his burnt and crushed corpse before it was returned to its rightful owner – the Water Spirit.

Charlie had gotten control of her powers by using a nearby small lake that had lost about a foot of its depth of water in the process.

Louise, Siesta, Charlie and their friends (old and new) had more adventures in Helkagania that nearly spanned the whole continent and even reached the Sahara where the elves had dwelt in.

The void mage had even learned new ablities that were helpful in missions just as long as her will was up to snuff.

Yet these adventures would be told in other stories for another time. And with that, I bid you adieu.

* * *

Whew, this one -shot sure is long. I do hope that you had at least enjoyed reading it. The next phase would be involving a certain Shichiko-hoju that had found her new pleasure and a new mission in life.

One last thing I would let you guys know before I end this note - the title is actually a pun, a rather cute one at that.

See you in Phase Two - Eden Familiar.


End file.
